


Sentimental Fools

by ravenbringslight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Comfort Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, for some reason they're married, thor and loki can be related or not it's up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/pseuds/ravenbringslight
Summary: Loki has a long day but luckily Thor is there to make him feel better.Loki cracked one eye at him judgmentally. “Don't get cocky, Odinson.”Thor laughed and kissed Loki's instep. “You like it when I'm cocky.”“Heavens forfend,” Loki said, closing his eye again. “I like your cock. There's a difference, you know.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaneDoe876](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/gifts).



> As always, please visit me at <https://raven-brings-light.tumblr.com/>.

“Long day?” Thor said, shutting the door behind him and lowering the bar across it with a small thunk.

Loki looked up from from where he had been sitting slump shouldered at the desk, gazing sightlessly at the flickering oil lamp. Exhaustion was written in every line of his face. Thor knew he had been working himself to the bone; that Loki had stayed awake until he came in pulled tenderly at his heart.

“Thor,” Loki said, eyes softening. “Gods, yes.”

“Headache?”

“How did you -”

Thor smiled and held his fingers to his temple. “You always push right here. Did you take anything for it?” Loki shook his head. “Why not?”

“I don't know.”

Thor moved behind him and began working his thumbs into the meaty part of Loki's shoulders, right where he knew he liked it. Loki tipped his head back with a small _ah_. “Half the time you give yourself the headache, the way you tense your shoulders so,” Thor said gently.

“It's these damned southern lords,” Loki complained. “None of them can stop yammering long enough to even hear what their neighbors are saying. They basically all want the same thing but to get them to come to that realization and work together is like banging my head against a wall. With the same end result of an undamaged wall and a sore head. Ahhh, yes right there.” He leaned into Thor's touch and closed his eyes.

“Let me get you a drink,” Thor suggested. “And you can tell me more about it.”

The fire in the hearth was banked low, that and Loki's lamp the only source of light in the room, but Thor didn't need to see very well to pour them each a generous measure of spirits from the sideboard.

“I don't want to tell you more about it. I didn't even want to talk about it while I was talking about it,” Loki said, accepting a drink from Thor's hand and tossing it back in one. “Another, please, before you sit down.”

Thor poured another and paused when he turned back. The firelight played across Loki's face, highlighting threads of orange in his hair and accentuating the hollows of his eyes and under his cheekbones, making him look half ethereal. Even after all these years, Loki's beauty still caught him by surprise sometimes.

The ice clinked gently in the glass as Thor handed it to him. “I wanted to thank you,” Thor said, gathering his thoughts back together. “My attention has been pulled in five different directions as of late and this deal with the southern lords would not be going off at all without your efforts.” He pulled up a chair and coaxed Loki's feet into his lap. He began pulling Loki's boots off.

“My _considerable_ efforts.”

“Your considerable efforts,” Thor agreed, kneading the ball of Loki's foot. “Occupational hazard of being the king’s consort.”

“Mmm,” Loki said and wiggled his toes. He closed his eyes again and settled back in his chair, cradling his drink to his chest. “This, on the other hand, might be considered a perk.”

“Might?”

Loki cracked one eye at him judgmentally. “Don't get cocky, Odinson.”

Thor laughed and kissed Loki's instep. “You like it when I'm cocky.”

“Heavens forfend,” Loki said, closing his eye again. “I like your cock. There's a difference, you know.”

Thor hummed happily and kissed his way up Loki's foot to his ankle. “You are wearing entirely too many clothes,” he said, tugging at the hem of Loki's pants.

“Well, take them off then,” Loki said and drained his second drink. “Do I have to help you with everything?”

He watched Thor with heavy lidded eyes. Thor slid his hands up Loki's legs, delighting in the feel of smooth leather covering firm lean muscles. He kneaded and squeezed as he made his way up to Loki's waistband, then slid his hands under Loki's shirt.

“It would be much faster if you did it with your magic,” murmured Thor, pushing the fabric up and mouthing at Loki's taut stomach.

“But so much less fun,” Loki said. He threaded his fingers into Thor's hair and guided his head upwards into a kiss.

Loki's lips were soft and sweet. Thor loved the feel of them and he kissed them over and over, running his tongue around the inside edge, sucking Loki's lower lip into his mouth, kissing him breathless. 

It was awkward half kneeling half bending over the chair, so Thor drew Loki to his feet and pulled his back flush against his chest, pushed his growing erection against the cleft of Loki's ass.

“My poor exhausted Loki,” he rumbled in Loki's ear and felt him shudder. He slipped one hand down the neck of Loki's shirt, the other down the front of his breeches. “Let me take care of you tonight, my love.” He suckled Loki's earlobe. 

Loki melted back into him.

“Sometimes I think I'm dreaming,” he said, moving against Thor's hand, “that this is our life now.”

“If it is a dream, I do not wish to wake up,” Thor said.

“Nor do I,” Loki whispered. “Gods I'm a sentimental fool tonight. I'm drunk, don't listen to me.”

Thor silenced him with a kiss. “Then don't talk. Your body can tell me what you cannot.”

Loki turned in his arms and cupped Thor’s face in his hands, kissing him fiercely. “ _You're_ the sentimental fool,” he accused.

“Yes,” Thor said.

They moved to the bed, shedding clothes as they went. Loki lay back on the pillows with his hair spread like a pool of ink around his head and Thor knelt between his legs, letting his gaze roam over the vast expanse of naked skin. Loki was so spare, long lean muscles with hardly an ounce of fat, every line and shadow perfect and crisp. Thor could watch him for days and only grow gladder at the sight.

“What is it?” asked Loki.

“You're beautiful,” said Thor.

He kissed and nuzzled his way down Loki's chest, pausing to graze his teeth against Loki's ribs, run his tongue down the grooves at Loki's hips. Loki moved slightly underneath him and made tiny sounds of pleasure.

Loki's cock curved hard and long against his belly, beautifully pink, and Thor knew it would feel like velvet over steel. But he bypassed it, nipping his way down the insides of Loki's thighs until they shivered, nosing back up into the hollow of his hip bones.

“Please,” Loki said, and Thor finally kissed the head of his cock. “Ahh.”

Thor flicked his tongue around the tip, light and teasing, then ran it over his lips, before finally licking a stripe up the underside and taking it fully into his mouth.

Loki groaned and twisted his hips. Thor bobbed his head up and down Loki's cock, fisting the base of it. He swirled his tongue around the shaft with each pass, getting it slick, popping his mouth off completely and pumping his hand up over the top before dragging it back through his lips to the back of his throat, swirl pump bob, swirl pump bob. Loki arched and sighed beneath him. Thor knew he was the only person in the world to hear Loki come undone like this and he loved it, loved every sound he could wring from Loki's throat, every involuntary buck of his hips.

“Stop,” Loki gasped, “I don't want to come yet.”

Thor slowed. He gently cupped Loki's balls and kissed the head of his cock, light, no pressure. His own cock hung heavy, hard and aching, but tonight was about Loki.

“How do you want it?” he asked, coming up for a kiss.

Loki clutched Thor's face to his neck and spoke with his cheek pressed to Thor's ear, voice low and rough. “I want to feel you, every inch, as you sink into me slow and deep, I want to feel the width of your body between my legs, I want to feel the way I make you breathe, I want you to come thinking of nothing but me.”

“I already think of nothing but you,” Thor groaned helplessly. Every word from Loki's lips had ignited a tiny fire inside of him, blazing through his limbs, smoldering in his chest, burning him up from the inside out. “I love you.”

“Show me,” whispered Loki.

Thor reached for the oil they kept by the bed and slicked both of them with fingers gone clumsy with desire. He lined himself up with Loki's sweet little hole and pushed.

Loki was so tight and Thor was so big that it always surprised him he was able to fit in at all. But the head of his cock slipped in just like it always did, like it was made to perfectly fit Loki's body.

“More,” Loki breathed. Thor went with agonizing slowness, the drag exquisite, Loki's muscles fluttering around him, noses touching and breath mingling, until finally he was seated fully. “Ahhh,” Loki said, wrapping his legs around Thor's waist and pulling until their bodies’ entire lengths were pressed trembling together. “Just like that.”

Thor pushed himself up and began to move then, slowly at first, all the way out and all the way in. Loki grabbed at the headboard and threw his head back. The long lines of his exposed neck invited plundering, which Thor did with abandon as his thrusts picked up pace, kissing and sucking and nipping until Loki's alabaster skin was red and ravished. He wanted to do this forever, feel Loki pressed against him, around him, proclaiming his love with every stroke until Loki could never doubt it, until it was a tattoo on his very soul.

Thor shifted and got his hands under Loki's ass, pulling him up and changing the angle until he could tell he found the right spot from the way Loki began gasping and moaning.

“Thor...nnn...right there...ah….right…” and then he was making tiny little high pitched noises with each thrust. His cock bounced against his stomach, leaking and so red against his paleness.

Thor felt his own release gathering.

“I'm about to -”

“Yess, fill me up, fill me up -”

Their mouths found each other again and Thor reached between them, fisting Loki's neglected cock, and then Loki was spilling, crying out against Thor's mouth, and Thor was spilling too, driving his seed deep inside Loki, spending and spending.

They collapsed together in a sweaty heap. Thor felt his cock begin to soften inside Loki but he could not bring himself to move yet. Loki was stroking his hair tenderly. Thor could hear the smile in his voice.

“Maybe I should have a bad day tomorrow, too.”

*


End file.
